fall of a hero
by leggo lover 99
Summary: On a rescue attempt of Karai, something goes terribly wrong- and when I say wrong- I mean WRONG! I can't say much without ruining the plot but it involves Hurt, Pain, suffering, family and a bucket full of emotion! READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. how you tremble

**Fall of a hero**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Raph P.O.V**

The fight appeared to be going reasonably well, or at least Raph thought so.

He was managing to keep both Razar and Fishface at bay with Donnie while Mikey was occupying Stockfly. Leo had left them during the heat of battle to confuse the enemy and- more importantly- to sneak down to the dungeons and rescue Karai. He had told the others the plan to start with and ordered them to keep all of Shredder's goons busy in the throne room so he could complete the rescue undisturbed.

So far all was going to plan.

"Raph! Heads up!" Instinctively, Raph ducked a second before one of Mikey's numchuck chains came flying through the air, right where Raph's head had been a moment before, and wrapped around the approaching Fishface, sending him flying sideways.

Raph gave his younger brother a thumbs up then spun, landing a solid roundhouse kick onto Razar's snout. There was a pained whimper in response making the hot headed turtle smile smugly to himself.

Donnie spun his staff and caught Stockfly- sending the mutated scientist spiralling to the ground, skidding to a halt at Mikey's feet.

The brothers shared a smile and Raph recalled the words Leo had said once, "We're not overconfident- maybe we're just that good."

As he knocked another foot bot's head from its shoulders, Raph couldn't help but agree with his older brother- this was getting too easy.

 **Leo P.O.V**

Meanwhile, below the fight raging on in the throne room, the eldest turtle was using the chaos to sneak down unnoticed. With a dagger in one hand and a throwing star in the other, Leo was prepared to take out any opponent quickly and stealthily.

So far there had only been three foot bots guarding the entrance and they had been easily avoided, but since them- there had only been silence.

Leo only hoped Karai hadn't been moved since the start of the battle, he wouldn't put anything past the Shredder.

At last he reached her cell- the one Donnie had found a heat signature in- but as he peered around the unlocked door, he realised he had a problem. Tigerclaw was there behind Karai, one gun pointing to the back of her head- his yellow eyes locked firmly on the bars of the door. Thankfully he hadn't appeared to have seen Leo yet.

Taking a deep silent breath, the blue banded turtle debated on the best plan- he needed to be silent so not to alert anyone else to the dungeons. He tucked away the dagger- slipping back into the hilt of his katana handle, then he palmed a smoke bomb. He counted to three and leapt out from the cover of the door, throwing the smoke bomb into the room, blinding the giant mutant cat. Following the startled yelp as Tigerclaw's senses failed him, Leo executed a perfect knife strike to Tigerclaw's temple, knocking him out cold.

It was only once the purple haze had cleared did Leo realise Karai wasn't conscious. She had been held upright by Shredder's henchman, yet her eyes were closed. He moved towards her, checking for a pulse and was relieved to see she was still alive, yet slightly disappointed she didn't see the spectacular- if he said so himself- rescue. Rolling his eyes he gently shook Karai- or Miwa.

"Karai! Wake up!" He hissed urgently, cutting the chains which bound her to the floor, "Karai!"

He shook her again, knowing he was running out of time. He needed to get her out of the building before he went back for the guys.

A moan emitted from her mouth and after blinking several times, Karai bolted upright, her hand reaching for her sword which was no longer on her back. She looked at her saviour for a moment before stating,

"Leo? How did you-"

"No time for that." Leo shushed her, explaining that she needed to get out to the Shellraiser and to wait for him and his brothers. However, as he guessed, Karai bit back.

"I'm coming with you." She stood up with her hands on her hips. Sadly- Leo didn't have time to listen.

"No. You don't have a weapon and I need both of mine-" he added quickly, seeing how she was eyeing his swords. "I know you can handle yourself," he raised a three fingered hand, knowing her next argument, "But do this for Splinter- please."

At the mention of her father's name, Karai fell silent, and Leo was thankful his ploy to bring Splinter into it- although their master knew nothing of the rescue mission- had worked.

"Take this, and go and wait for us there." He finished, handing her his Tphone before moving back towards the door "We'll meet you in a minute."

He looked back to catch her guarded yet thankful smile as he slipped out of the cell and began running towards the throne room. Karai was safe, that was all that mattered. All he had to do was collect his brothers and they would-

"Where do you think you're going, turtle?" A deep, menacing voice echoed out from behind one of the pillars, "You dare walk into the spider's web?"

Shredder stepped out from his hiding spot and extended his blades. Swallowing back his fear, Leo kept a steady gaze on his enemy- remembering how quick the villain could move.

"Haven't you already used that expression once before?" He resorted, hoping to appear confident, yet Shredder's next comment made him realise it didn't work.

"Ah, how you tremble inside that shell of yours. How about I rip it from your back and send it to Hamato Yoshi as a warning. He's sent a mere child to do a man's work."

Leo felt his blood boil at the insults Shredder was hurtling at Splinter, yet with great difficulty, he managed to refrain from charging in at Shredder. He wanted him to have the first move, as he knew Shredder's skills outmatched his own, so charging in would be suicide.

With a growl, the Shredder darted forward, gauntlet up and ready to strike, but Leo unsheathed his swords and blocked the shrike, yet to his horror, the Shredder grinned as his foot came down sharply on his right kneecap and a shockwave of pain hit him. He screamed out as he heard a snap and he nearly passed out from the pain- but somehow he managed to block the next blow from one knee.

He gulped. Somehow he knew he wouldn't escape this fight alive unless he got some help.

As one of Shredder's blades ripped into his arm he looked at the ceiling, silently willing the guys to help him…

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?!**

 **What's going to happen to Leo?**

 **Will Karai escape?**

 **Will the guys come to help?**

 **What will Splinter say when they get home?**

 **Review your thoughts!**

 **LL99 OUT!**


	2. it wasn't a tactical move!

**I apologise for the swearing in this chapter- it was necessary.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Raph P.O.V**

Slowly, the flow of foot bots running through the doors of the throne room began to ebb and both the brothers and their enemies were beginning to tire.

Crushing two bots by smashing their heads together, Raph silently cursed Leo's plan. What was he doing down there? Having tea and cake finished off by after dinner mints? The image placed a smile on his face as he landed a solid blow to the snout of Razar once again. But then again, when getting the mutagen while the rest of them were battling Spike, Leo had ended up having tea time with a little girl.

Suddenly, flames leapt up along the walls and all at once, the foot bots and Shredder's mutant freaks all froze in combat and retreated to the top of the throne area, all with their heads bowed.

Raph shot a look at his brothers, and they moved together so they were shell to shell, weapons ready for whatever was to come next.

But it wasn't a tactical move, the doors at the end of the room swung open and the figure that emerged from the darkness warmed Raph's heart- although he wouldn't admit it. It was Leo! He was about to nudge Donnie and Mikey- who were turned towards their earlier opponents when Raph realised something was up.

Leo's head was bowed and his plastron was covered in blood… Leo moved forwards from the shadows, and it was then Raph could see Leo wasn't moving at all, he was lifted above the ground by… _Shredder!_

 **Shredder P.O.V**

The look on the red banded turtle's face was priceless as I marched into the room, their precious leader held aloft, broken and bloody. At first the pathetic turtle's face lit up at the sight of his fellow mutant but his features slowly dropped once I lifted Leonardo up higher and emerged myself.

"YOU BASTARD!" he screamed but I smiled. His rage was my pleasure.

The other turtles then turned around at this outburst, their faces morphing from shocked to terrified.

Leering at them, I shook their brother hard, making him groan though still in his unconscious state. This riled the brothers up even more.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" the angry one ordered, waving a shaking sai towards me, so I looked at Leonardo once more then with all of my might, I threw him into the concrete floor, his shell and the ground cracking under the pressure.

"NOOOOO!" Screamed all three of the turtles, and that was when the dam burst. Each wielding their different weapon, the brothers charged towards me. I watched as some of my henchmen moved to intervene yet I waved them off, I could easily handle three over emotional turtle freaks.

The red one reached me first, his sai attempting to gorge out my face, yet I swiped him away with a bat of my hand. The purple one jumped up and swung his staff at my head, but I cut it clean in half before kicking him in the shell so he flew sideways, landing near his helpless brother.

The one with the numchucks screamed some strange word yet the red one jumped back in, so I grabbed the chains and swung the little one into the elder of the two.

"Mikey! Raph!" the purple one cried out, supporting Leonardo's head carefully. He did a series of hand signals- none of which I recognised, and the two leapt back at me, however their weapons weren't out.

"BOYAKASHA!" the little one yelled, throwing something in my face, and suddenly my vision erupted into a purple haze. Coughing I heard my opponents scrambling through the doors and away from the fight. Bradford, tiger claw and zever approached me.

"Master, should we pursue the cubs?" Tiger claw inquired once my vision had cleared.

"No need." I removed the kabuto from my face, "They should not bother us for a while." I then began to laugh, my deep cackle rebounding off the glass walls.

 **OOOH, what do you think?!**

 **Sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer!**

 **Will Leo be alright?**

 **Why was Shredder laughing?**

 **What's going to happen?!**

 **Reviews earn praise!**

 **Thanks for reading I'll update soon as possible!**

 **LL99 OUT!**


	3. I want to see the stars

**Chapter 3**

 **Raph P.O.V**

After our desperate and hurried escape, all that was going through my head was Leo. How the shell could he get this hurt? He was better than Shredder, I knew that despite never admitting it- but I couldn't understand how this had happened…

I looked over to my brother cradled in Donnie's arms and shuddered. He had lost so much blood and he hadn't woken up.

I didn't know which worried me more….

 **Mikey P.O.V**

I'm scared, no, make that terrified! I can't believe Leo would let this happen to himself! He's supposed to be invincible- isn't that why he was made leader?

I want to speak to someone, but Raph looks ready to kill someone- and I know that means he's concerned for our brother- and Donnie is muttering things as he's running- probably assessing Leo's injuries.

Leo's gonna wake up! I tell myself, he's gonna be alright.

But if that's so why won't the tears stop?

 **Donnie P.O.V**

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

This is terrible!

Leo's suffering from a vast multitude of injuries, both outter- and from the sound of his breathing- internal as well.

It's times like this I hate being the smart one. Raph and Mikey can assure themselves it's going to be alright as they can't understand the things I'm seeing. I'm looking at life threatening wounds- the crack in Leo's shell is enough to make me terrified about paralysis!

We need to get him to the shell raider- I need to fix him up.

Oh god, why did we ever have to rescue stupid Karai?! Leo's life is far more important in our eyes! Next time someone needs rescuing, let someone else do it.

 **General P.O.V**

Eventually the brothers reached the Shellraiser and to their relief the doors opened for them revealing the concerned face of Karai.

She opened her mouth to speak- but Raph shook his head silencing her, he pulled her out of the way while Donnie and Mikey laid Leo down on the floor at the back of the Shelllraiser.

"Drive. We need to get back to the lab quickly." Donnie screamed at Raph, his eyes wide and frightened. Raph nodded and strapped himself in, hitting the pedal to the floor, sending them lurching forward slightly.

Donnie began to probe Leo's prone form, muttering to himself.

"He's going to make it, right?" Mikey pleaded, eyes wet with tears, but for that Donnie appeared to have no answer.

Speaking to no one in particular, Donnie continued his mutterings.

"Losing lots of blood mainly from two deep stab wounds to the chest," the scientist's hands moved lower, "Broken leg- and-" he gulped, "Shattered lower half of the leg- spine cracked- possibly broken, concussion to the skull…" he drifted off and over his shoulder he saw Raph tense.

Suddenly there was a moan from Leo, making everyone turn to him, even Raph who nearly drove into an oncoming taxi.

"…G…guys?" Leo whispered hoarsely, "D…did y…you ge..t Karai?"

"We did Leo- she's here. Now don't say anything else-" Donnie ordered, "You're hurt quite badly and-"

But he was cut off when Leo raised his hand and rested it on Donnie's shaking one.

"T…too late… fo…r… me." He sighed painfully, yet his eyes appeared peaceful.

Donnie and Mikey exchanged a worried glance.

"We'll save you bro- we'll-" Mikey choked on his tears and Leo moved his other hand onto Mikey's.

"I… don't wa..nt to go with.. you operating… on… me." Leo's voice was steadily growing stronger, yet each breath seemed to be an effort. "Stop the… Raiser, Raph." He ordered, and to everyone's surprise, Raph ignored Leo.

"You're delusional, bro. We need to get you back to the lair and-"

"Shredder punctured my lungs, Raph." Leo whispered calmly. "Not.. even Don can fix.. that." Donnie recoiled at Leo's statement, both from the shocking news and the praise of Donnie's skills mixed in with it. "Please stop, Raph." Leo finished.

Raph said nothing, but the Shellraiser began to slow. Once it had stopped, he moved over to the back and knelt next to Leo's head, his eyes slightly damp.

"But there's a chance…." Raph began, but he was cut off again.

"My shell and spine are cracked and I can't feel anything from the waist down. If I can't walk- I can't fight. Do you want that of me?" Everyone was so shocked at how Leo could be so calm about this- he was dying and he didn't want them to even try.

"We want you alive, brah!" Mikey sobbed, "We need you!"

At this Leo closed his eyes sadly.

"Raph can take care of you. You need each other more than you need one person." The strength had returned to his voice but his skin was growing colder and he shivered. "Could you…" he suddenly sounded slightly ashamed, "No. Don't worry…"

Donnie moved forward, "No- tell us Leo- we'll do anything for you." He smiled sadly and Leo met his gaze.

"Could you possibly take me to the top of a building. I… I want to see the stars one last time…"

The statement brought tears to the brother's eyes, and none of them could hold it together any longer. Mikey fell forward onto Leo's blood soaked shell and Leo wrapped one arm around his baby brother. Donnie began to cry and held Leo's hand tightly while Raph let some tears leak from the corners of his eyes, bending down to pick up Leo, making Mike let go.

"Come on Leo. You'll see your stars." He muttered gruffly, carrying him out bridal style- followed closely by Mikey and Donnie. Karai decided to let the brothers be together but first she had something to do.

"Wait!" she cried and sprinted after the brothers, meeting them half way up the fire escape. The paused in their assent and Karai moved to Leo, still in Raph's arms. "I never told you before- but I do like you Leo… I'm sorry I waited this long." She leant in and kissed him full on the lips. She felt him smile and he held her hand.

"You're not the only one not good at saying thank you." He whispered and with a watery smile, Karai moved back down the stairs. It was only then did Leo realise his brothers were staring gobsmacked at the whole thing. "What!" he demanded, blushing furiously, "Aren't I allowed?!"

They stifled smiles and laughter and continued upwards in silence, until they reached the roof. Raph set Leo down facing the bright moon and he smiled.

"Is that alright, bro?" He whispered, sitting down next to his brother.

Leo nodded and turned his gaze up to the heavens as Donnie and Mikey moved next to him. Mikey curled up to Leo's side, tears still flowing down his cheeks while Donnie sat behind them, creating a small huddle around their brother.

"Leo, are you sure-" Donnie began, yet he stopped when his eldest brother shook his head.

"You're free to check, but I'm certain." Understanding the subtle order to leave him alone, Donnie accepted the painful truth.

By the time the sun had risen over New York City, their brother would have left them, and he was powerless to stop it from happening.

"Why did you have to save Karai!?" Donnie suddenly sobbed, letting the tears flow, "We could have let Splinter do it, or maybe-"

"Donnie-" Leo turned round, wincing slightly as his stab wound sent a wave of pain through his body, yet he ignored this and pulled his scientist brother closer, allowing him to cry onto his shoulder, just as Mikey was doing into his side, "If it was anyone else- the result would have been the same- they wouldn't have made it. Shredder was waiting there- anyone who managed to get down there would have had to face him and they would have died. He was ready- we weren't. You'd still be fretting over whoever else got stabbed- so be thankful you still have Sensei."

Looking into his brother's eyes, Donnie couldn't understand how Leo was so calm, he didn't seem to mind in the slightest that he was dying.

"Raph-" Leo turned to the silently brooding turtle, "When I'm gone- you better look after these guys- won't you?" Raph opened his mouth to say something yet his bottom lip trembled and he flung himself at Leo, holding him tight as tears rolled down his face.

"I promise, brother." He whispered, "But I'm not ready to become leader…" the final bit was for Leo's ears only and no one else.

Leo looked into his emerald eyes and smiled.

"And I was?"

The brothers shared a smile and they all drew closer to their brother, desperate to say things they had never got round to telling him.

"Leo?"

"Yes, Mikey?"

"When you're… you know… can you contact us- let you know you're alright?" His baby blue eyes blinked widely. Leo just grinned,

"I'll try- but no promises."

"Um, Leo? I just wanted to say- sorry for arguing with you about your plans-" Donnie muttered into his brother's shoulder, "I'm going to miss you…"

"It's fine, Don, I'll miss you guys too."

There was a slight cough as Raph cleared his throat. He wanted to say something to let Leo know how much this was going to hurt once he had left, yet he wasn't one for speeches.

"It's a shame we never found out who was the best fighter." He teased, "But judging by what's happened- shall we call it a draw?" He paused, hoping it was going to be taken the right way. Leo stared at him for a long moment, yet suddenly his face broke into a wide smile and he laughed, leaning against Raph, letting him know how much that meant to him that their battles had fallen away.

"Thanks-" Was all he managed to say before a terrible hacking cough shook his frame and blood splattered his hand he covered his mouth with.

They all stared at the blood and it hit them that it was nearly time to say goodbye forever.

Mikey looked at the blood and began sobbing again, holding Leo closer in hope that death wouldn't take his brother out of his arms.

"Mikey-" Leo addressed, his brother, knowing that he was running out of time, "I want you to never lose that smile or attitude, ok?" his little brother nodded solemnly, attempting to place a smile on his face, yet it crumbled away into sobs once again, "Tease Raph- bring back Turflytle, Dr Prankinstine or any other of your code names- but I don't want you lose that spark. Got it?" Mikey hugged Leo, listening to his heartbeat steadily grow fainter. He knew he would never stop smiling now- in the honour of Leo's memory. "Donnie-" Leo continued, "I don't want you to shut yourself up in your lab for days on end. You tried to save me but I ordered you not to as I knew I wouldn't make it through any operation and then you would just blame yourself. You're a genius, but spend more time with the others." Donnie closed his eyes to stop the tears from blurring his vision and nodded. Leo could see right through all of them- he knew Donnie's guilt and didn't wish it to overtake him.

"I promise." He managed to get out, holding his brother closer, ignoring the feeling of blood on Leo's skin and shell.

"Raph-" The red banded turtle looked up at his brother and shook his head.

"Let me guess- stop the temper and look after our brothers?" He muttered with a sad smile. Leo nodded but continued.

"Right, but I was also going to say- don't blame anyone or-" another cough ripped through the sentence, and more blood landed on his pam, but he carried on, his voice and breathing gradually getting weaker, "Do… anything stupid… you hot head…" he grinned yet his eyes had become glazed over. "I… love, you guys… Tell, sensei… I'm… so..rry…"

His voice hitched, and his hand fell from his mouth, landing on his lap and his head lolled backwards- his eyes closed.

The brothers froze for a second, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Donnie quickly grabbed his brother's wrist and felt for a pulse. His eyes widened.

Raph and Mikey stared at Donnie, hoping he was going to say he had fallen asleep, or fell unconscious, yet Donnie only shook his head, tears coming thick and fast down his face.

"Leo…" Mikey whispered, "LEO! Come back bro! We need you! LEO!" His voice raised until it was a scream. Raph hurriedly moved to his brother's side and pulled him close into a tight hug, muttering things under his breath which even he didn't believe.

 _It's going to be fine, it'll all work out…_

Leo- his closest brother and the one he secretly looked up to had left them. Over Mikey's shuddering form he saw Donnie staring blankly at Leo. Raph reached out, but couldn't quite reach his brother from where we was sitting with Mikey, so he beckoned Donnie closer. The scientist blinked a couple of times before shuffling over to his remaining two brothers where he was pulled into a hug by Raph.

"It'll be alright," Raph soothed although the tears were pouring down his face, "It'll…" but he was broken off by his own sobs.

Their brother and leader had left them.

 **It's done. YAY! I hope I got some tears here! Review please!**

 **ONE LAST CHAPTER TO GO!**

 **LL99 OUT!**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When three turtles had stumbled back into the lair, their faces wet with tears and the fourth carried among them- it seemed as if all of Hamato Yoshi's worse fears had come true at once.

Then he saw his precious Miwa and he realised the damming truth. He had lost a son for a daughter. He took the body of his son to his room where he respectively covered the body with a sheet, offering his respects before returning to the others.

Through many tears and break downs he had managed to get the full story out of his children- how Leonardo had rescued Miwa yet been caught and fatally wounded by the evil Shredder and how Leonardo had refused his brothers any attempt at saving his life. The remaining three turtles had spoken of their guilt and sorrow- of the words their brother had said to them and how he wanted them to tell Splinter he was sorry. That was when he too broke down. He pulled his three sons and daughter close and together they shared the memories of their fallen hero.

Once he had managed to get his children to bed to rest, he had returned to his room and with a heavy heart called April.

 _"_ _Master Splinter?"_ April's voice came through, _"It's three in the morning. What's up?"_ He couldn't find the words for a long moment and the only reason April didn't put the phone down was due to the heavy breathing on the other end. _"Master Splinter?"_

"It's Leonardo." He eventually managed to get out.

 _"_ _Leo? Is he alright? Is he hurt? Shall I come over? Do you need my help?"_

Splinter wondered how to put the harsh words, then he stated sorrowfully,

"Leonardo is past anyone's help now."

He heard April gasp and stutter out that she would be there and that she would alert Casey. She waited for a reply but realised that Splinter couldn't say anything else out of sadness, she cut off.

Splinter put down the cheese phone then slowly moved to each of his children's rooms.

First he entered Miwa's who was sleeping in the spare room for the time being. With a heavy heart he realise she could take Leonardo's. She was sleeping- or at least pretending to be.

"I do not blame you, daughter." He whispered, knowing what would be on her mind. He would speak to her in the morning.

Next he went to Michelangelo's, where his youngest son was sleeping fitfully, tears drying on his face. Splinter wiped them away then rubbed his shell until he appeared more restful.

He didn't bother checking Donatello's room as the sounds in the lab told Splinter where his son would be- so he moved up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in" his second youngest son stated hollowly.

The rat master opened the door and went to his son's side. He wrapped his arms around the turtle and whispered, "It wasn't your fault." Before leaving again. At the door he paused, "Get some rest, my son. We will hold the funeral tomorrow so you want to be awake."

He left, leaving the doors open as an invitation.

As he entered Raphael's room, he saw Donatello leave the lab, yawning. Splinter smiled before closing Raphael's door behind him.

"Sensei, we're burning Leo's body right?" Raphael choked, sitting up on his bed.

"Why do you ask, my son?" Splinter sat down beside the now eldest turtle.

"Leo always told me that the greatest warriors are burnt when they die so they can rise again as a phoenix in the next life." Raph blushed at the question and looked down. "He was a great warrior. The best. I… I can't believe he's gone…"

Splinter pulled his son into a hug, holding him close as he cried.

"Leonardo was the brightest of flames, Raphael. He will be burnt and you can scatter his ashes. He will rise again."

Raphael looked up at his father and gave a sad smile.

"Leo would want me to say: thanks Sensei."

Both father and son began to cry at this.

 **Raph P.O.V**

It was a peaceful affair. The funeral.

It was just April, Casey, Karai- now known as Miwa, Sensei and of course, me and my two brothers. In the morning we burnt Leo's body and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do- lighting that pyre. We were all in tears as we watched Leo slowly fade to nothing more than a pile of ashes under his swords. Sensei split his ashes into four, leaving part in a jar which he placed in the dojo under his swords and his blue mask, while he split the other three parts into small containers- one for each of my brothers and me.

We stood on the top of a building in New York City holding our containers as we said a few words each.

"I won't forget you bro. I remember what you said. I won't forget to smile. I miss you Leo." Mikey pored his ashes into the wind, watching them get carried away into the sky by the wind.

Donnie stepped forward.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you- but where ever you are, Leo- I hope you're alright." He scattered his ashes then it was my turn.

"I'm gonna miss you, brother- but I'll look after them as I promised. I won't let you down Leo."

I let my ashes go and watched as they drifted away, swirling this way and that as the wind carried them to where I hoped was a better place.

Sensei stepped forward and spoke to the wind.

"Were ever you are now, my son, know that we shall never forget you and your bravery. You were a great warrior and now you may rise again to carry on your battle in the next life. Goodbye, my son."

Slowly, one by one, we moved from the roof top, leaving behind the containers as a shrine for our brother. When Donnie had steered Mikey away, leaving me alone, I spoke up again.

"I'll protect them as you did, I won't ever forget that promise I made you. Even at the cost of my own life I'll keep them alive and happy, as long as there's breath in my body, and at the end of the day- we'll see each other again, Leonardo."

I was sure I felt his presence and I smiled.

"Look after yourself brother." I muttered as I followed the rest of my family down the building.

Smiling down from where he was watching, Leo smiled at his brother. He floated down and rested a hand on Raph's shoulder and watched as his brother smiled.

 _I know you will, Raphael, I know you will._ He whispered as Raph ran after the rest of his family. And at last Leo was at peace. Raphael would look after his brothers and Sensei. His job was finished.

 _And at the end of the day, we'll see each other again…_

Don't do that too soon, Raph. It isn't your time- at least, not yet….

 **Ta da!** **Review please!**

 **How was that?! Tears in your eyes?!**

 **Thank you for reviewing and keep loving TMNT!**

 **LL99 out!**


End file.
